Roblox creepypasta - insane
it all started on a normal sunday morning. i was playing one of my favorite games - laser warfare 1 by connorviii. it was just normal - players chatting and having fun. that was until... someone "special" joined. his name was iwllikliluoy. he said "im going to play a game with you." seconds later another guy joined. his name was iwlilpteroctuyo it turned out to be his old friend. he said "stop it! they have done nothing to you!" then suddenly everyone in the server was teleported to a dark place. it was called "survive". the map was like a dark forest at night. i was kinda freaked out at that point just like the others. then the guy said "i have a knife and we will play a game of hide and seek. whoever gets killed by this knife..." he stopped. seconds later he killed someone and said "gets their acocunt DELETED." some people asked in the chat what was going on. some tried to leave the game but there was no "leave" button. he killed almost everyone togheter with his "firend". until only i was left. they both slowly walked to me. then suddenly out of nowhere the "friend" snapped out of whatever it was. he again said: "stop it now! you have killed enough innocent players already!" and then he attacked his friend. the other guy didnt care he only wanted to kill me. when he tried to stab me... the other guy shot him with a gun. he said "im sorry. i really didnt want to kill anyone." "its just... he hacked me and said "if you dont kill then i will delete your account." i was scared to i killed." then both of them left. i was confused. but then it made sense. their names... "iwllikliluoy." and iwlilpteroctuyo" if you unscramble them they say "iwillkillyou" and "iwillprotectyou" i left the game. nothing weird happened after that. UPDATE: its been 4 weeks now. a month has passed. the guy that protected me sent me a message. it said: "could you join my game? i wanna talk about what happened." and a link to his game. i clicked the link and went to the place. when i joined he was there. his place was a baseplate with random buildings some obstacles and all gear existing in the game at that point. just so we dont get bored. he said "there you are." it was a pretty long conversation. it lasted 3 hours! so i will cut it short: "he explained that they were normal roblox players. they loved creepypastas and scary games." "that was until his brother found a tutorial to a dangerous ritual online wich made him go insane." "thats when he started to kill in roblox." "he installed hacks only to spawn himself weapons so he could kill in every place there is on roblox." "deleting everyones accounts." "one day he hacked my account. he said "kill or you will be killed" and that would delete my acocunt." "so i killed. deleting innocent players accounts." "then i met you. and you know what happend then." "but theres one thing bugging me... i still didnt get rid of the virus." "how do i know he wont start controlling my account?" he suddenly took a knife. then he said "RUN! I DONT WANT TO KILL YOU... BUT I CANT STOP IT" then i left the game. nothing weird happened after that. also roblox recovered everyones accounts. end of the story. "